


Summer Daze

by DodgerBear



Series: We Are Family [4]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Johnny and Gheorghe take Harry on a long overdue family holiday.





	Summer Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of some of my previous stories but can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone in this fandom. The good vibes and encouragement is amazing!!
> 
> Let me know what you think 🧡

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny was filling up the caddies with food for the new baby lambs when he heard a familiar squeal approaching. He smiled to himself while he finished upending the bag of grain into the trough and turned to see where the noise was coming from. It was exactly what he expected. His son Harry was running like a whirlwind across the field towards him. Harry was four months shy of his third birthday well into the terrible twos and causing mischief wherever he went. Gheorghe was ambling along behind their boy and Johnny couldn’t fight the smile that lit up his face when he saw his whole world approaching him. 

“Dad! Dad!” Harry yelled, much to the confusion of the thirty or so ewes and lambs in the field with them. Black, beady eyes watched Harry from all angles but none seemed to fear the loud and rambling little boy. A couple of the more curious and brave lambs closest to Johnny actually moved closer to get a better look at the youngster barrelling towards them. Harry’s mop of curly dark hair moved in the breeze that still lingered on the higher ground. His face was pudgy and smeared with whatever Gheorghe had just given him for his lunch, which if Johnny had to guess looked suspiciously like baked beans. Harry arrived on their farm when he was almost a year old and the men were taken aback at how he looked so much like Gheorghe. Both expected him to change as he grew and look more like his biological parents, even though they didn’t know what either of them looked like. But Harry grew older, taller, out of his babyish looks and into a toddler still looking like Gheorghe shared every one of his genes with him. It didn’t make Johnny love Harry any more, that was impossible, but it did make him smile with happiness when he noticed how alike they were. 

Harry finally made it to where Johnny stood waiting for him. 

“Dad! Lamb. Hungry dinner lamb.” He ranted excitedly when Johnny scooped him up and rested him on his hip. 

Johnny smiled at his son. “Aye. They’ll not be hungry now they’ve got their dinners. You’ve had yours an all by looks of it. What did Papa give you for dinner?”

Harry frowned for a second then smiled. “Hoops fingers.” He announced. 

Johnny was well trained in the art of understanding random words put together in a sentence by a two year old at this point. 

“Spaghetti hoops? _And_ fish fingers? You’re a lucky lad eh?” Johnny tickled Harry under the arms. 

Harry giggled loudly and wriggled around to get away, only squealing louder when Gheorghe reached them joined in with the tickles. 

“Hello love.” Johnny greeted his husband with a soft smile. 

Even after all the years they’d been together Johnny still smiled at Gheorghe like he hung the moon in the night sky just for Johnny. Their love was a quiet, intense and joyful thing that nobody outside of their relationship would ever completely understand. Johnny knew the locals in the village had regarded Gheorghe with suspicion when he first appeared in their lives. It was around the time Martin took a turn for the worse so of course everyone thought the silent, brooding Romanian was sticking around for whatever he could get out of the Saxby family. Over the years he’d stuck around and supported the family, _his_ family, and changed a few opinions for the better when he didn’t run the farm into the ground and run off with the valuables. In fact, Gheorghe Ionescu had done the exact opposite. He’d built the farm up into a thriving business that was actually fun to work on and brought light and laughter to a previously dark and mundane existence. Their wedding and the arrival of little Harry finally proved once and for all that Gheorghe was staying put and everyone in the surrounding area slowly but surely began to accept him. Well, mostly. The large and obnoxious Turner family still had a lot to say about the young, same-sex couple and their baby boy but that was all down to their own bigoted attitude. They didn’t waste any time worrying about them. 

Gheorghe leaned in and pressed a kiss to Johnny’s mouth. “Hello. Everything good here?”

Johnny smiled anxiously. “Aye. Reckon young David’ll manage just fine while we’re away.”

“Of course he will.” Gheorghe smiled back brightly. “Nan will crack her whip to make sure of it.”

“We’ll give him ten minutes to chase these young’uns then he’ll be ready for his nap.” Johnny placed Harry back on the ground and let him run free. 

The couple watched in amusement as Harry immediately headed for a group of lambs loitering around their feeding trough. 

“Lamb dinner!” He yelled out but the lambs didn’t even flinch. 

Gheorghe cast Johnny a playful smirk. “I dread the day he learns what a lamb dinner really is.”

Johnny chuckled. “Aye. Reckon we’ll have a vegetarian on us hands by time he’s old enough to know what we’re feedin him.”

“I had a vegetarian phase.” Gheorghe mused aloud at the memory. 

“Oh aye. How long did you last?”

“Almost 20 years maybe.”

Johnny’s jaw dropped at the casual tone and he glanced sideways to his husband. “You serious?”

Gheorghe grinned and nodded. “Yes. I was eight years old when I understood what happened to the animals I loved. So I stopped eating them. I did not begin to eat meat again until I moved to England when I was 28.”

Johnny knew his mouth was gaping open but he couldn’t stop it. Gheorghe chuckled at his husband and turned to check that Harry was behaving himself. The little boy was cautiously approaching the lambs and the animals were not putting up a fight, simply moving slowly away so Harry had to continue his efforts to catch up. 

“Why’d you stop? Or start again. Whatever. Why’d you eat meat again?” Johnny asked his husband in amazement. 

Gheorghe smiled tightly. “When I came here...I came to London. It was expensive. I could not afford to eat properly. I needed cheap food to keep my energy. So I ate meat.”

Johnny stared for a moment before he spoke. “I don’t understand...”

“I don’t want to eat animals. When you see how badly they are treated...maybe not in this country with all of the regulations...but in other places...I did not want to eat them. So I kept it going. But when I moved here I had no money. I stayed with other men in a hostel and we shared a kitchen. We ate tinned food most days. Hot dogs most of the time. I couldn’t not afford to refuse what little we had.”

Johnny was blown away by the discovery. He’d been married to Gheorghe for the last five years and together a good couple of years before than and never once had the subject of vegetarianism come up. 

Gheorghe giggled and put his around around Johnny. “Don’t think too much John. It is not like I say I am a serial killer.”

Johnny laughed with him. “Just thought you might’ve mentioned it before.”

“Things change. I can live with change.” Gheorghe pressed a kiss to Johnny’s fair hair and looked back at Harry. The youngster was in deep conversation with a curious ewe and her lamb, waving his arms about to emphasise whatever point he was trying to make. 

“What do you think he is telling them?” Gheorghe smirked. 

Johnny leaned his head on his husband’s chest. “Probably how good they taste with a bit o’mint sauce.”

Gheorghe barked a laugh and gently slapped Johnny on the arm. “You are wicked.”

 

When they got back to the house, with a happy and exhausted Harry, Deirdre was sitting at the dining table with David Archer. David was a young lad from a neighbouring farm that had agreed to help out while Johnny and Gheorghe took a break. He needed the money and they were finally in a position to pay someone so they could take their son on his first holiday. Deirdre was listing all of the tasks David would be expected to help with and he was smiling widely. 

“That’s fine. I can manage that.” He told her confidently. 

“Aye. I know, lad.” She smiled at the younger man in the room. “S’just we’ve never really had to call on anyone for help. Well, not since our Gheorghe anyroad. Humour me while I say me bit.”

David grinned. “Course, Mrs Saxby. Whatever you need.”

She poured more tea into his already half full cup. “I’ll just run through it again...”

David looked to be on the verge of tears, most likely of boredom, when Harry intervened. 

“Marmar! Lambs dinner. All gone. Dad give dinner lambs!” He announced proudly. 

Deirdre chuckled and scooped up the toddler so he sat on her knee. “Good. Think it’s fine time for your nap, little’un.”

“Yup. Nap time! You come too Marmar. We nap together.” Harry agreed. 

She was about to let him down so she could carry on boring the young farm hand to tears but Gheorghe smiled. 

“I can run through the jobs with David. You go ahead and rest.”

“Alright.” She agreed. “Come on Harry, lad.”

“Dad kiss. Papa kiss.” 

Gheorghe was closest so he dutifully pecked a kiss on Harry’s forehead. Johnny stepped around them to kiss him too and they watched as Deirdre disappeared upstairs with the little boy. 

David smiled at the men. “He’s a lovely kid.”

“Aye. He’s a funny bugger at times but he’s a good’un.” Johnny agreed with a smile. 

David sipped more of his tea. “I really think I’m alright with the jobs. I made a list.”

Johnny took the paper with the scrawled handwriting. It took a squint to understand the note but he nodded along. 

“Aye. That about covers it. Make yoursel’ scarce before she tries interrogating you more.” He winked and David laughed as he drained his cup. 

“Thanks. I’ll be off then. See you next week.”

He left them alone and Gheorghe pulled Johnny into the kitchen by his hand. 

“Think we have an hour alone?”

Johnny chuckled dryly. “Aye. If we’re lucky...”

“Then let us make the most of it.” Gheorghe kissed his husband deeply and dropped to his knees on the hard linoleum floor. Perhaps the kitchen of the house they shared with Deirdre and Harry wasn’t the ideal place to give and receive a blowjob, but Johnny was certainly not going to refuse the offer. 

 

“There is the aeroplanes, Harry. Are you ready to fly in the clouds?” Gheorghe held Harry up so he could see out of the window to the runway. Harry gasped and pointed, smearing his fingerprints on the glass. 

“Papa air plane! Fly now!”

“Soon, baby boy.” Gheorghe kissed his son’s curly mop. “Very soon.”

Johnny appeared beside them. “He alright?”

“Yes, John. It is only you that is nervous.”

Johnny scowled at Gheorghe’s teasing response. 

“Can’t help it, can I? I’m 30 year old and I’ve only bin on a plane once. And it were to see your lot, so I were even more scared!”

Gheorghe gently reached out and touched Johnny’s hand, pulling him closer and into a family huddle. “You have nothing to fear. I am with you.”

“Aye. Not much you’ll be able to do when we’re strapped in that tin can, flying miles up in the air.” Johnny huffed. 

Gheorghe laughed quietly. “I will hold your hand. I promise.”

“Dad fly plane holly fun day.” Harry said earnestly and Johnny snorted a laugh. 

“Exactly.” Gheorghe grinned. “Come. We can board soon.”

 

The flight seemed to be taking forever and they hadn’t even taxied down the runway yet. Harry was fascinated by the ladies in bright orange clothes doing weird dances with their arms while wearing the funny rubber ring around their necks. One of them, Sally if her name tag was to be believed, helped fasten Harry into his seatbelt and got him to giggle by pretending to tickle his ribs. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” She asked him. 

“Harry Saxby.” The little boy announced proudly. 

Johnny’s mind flashed back to the day he taught his son his own name. It was a long and arduous process but Harry finally grasped it. Johnny wanted his son to know his vital information in case he ever needed help, so firstly his name was drummed into him and now they were working on his address. That was taking slightly longer but Deirdre did keep reminding him that Harry wasn’t yet three years old and Johnny had long been in school himself before he grasped more than just his first name. 

“That’s a lovely name, Harry! And you’re going on holiday.”

Harry nodded and pointed at Johnny. “Play beach with sand. Bury Dad.”

Johnny blushed at his son’s lack of filter but Gheorghe chuckled happily. 

“You’re going to bury your Dad in the sand! Wow! That’s a big job for a little lad.” Sally gasped theatrically. “You might need some help.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Papa help me.”

Gheorghe nodded along seriously. “I will.”

Sally smiled at the family and stood up to rejoin the crew for take off. “You’ve got a gorgeous little lad.”

Johnny smiled warmly. “Aye. We do.”

 

After an hour asking Dad and Papa about everything and everyone on the plane Harry was fast asleep in Gheorghe’s arms. 

“I don’t want to tempt fate but taking a toddler on holiday is not so difficult.” 

Johnny squeezed his husband's hand. “So far, so good.”

“Love you.” Gheorghe murmured with a shy smile. 

“Love you an all.” 

 

The Majorcan sunshine was a welcome change for the farmers. Their hotel was child-friendly and within an hour of checking in the family were slathered in Factor 50 and settled around a pirate-themed swimming pool. 

“Papa water.” Harry pointed longingly. 

Gheorghe scooped him up and sat on a lounger in the shade. “Yes. But first we must talk about the water. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry shrugged. 

“Now listen to Papa very carefully. This is important. If you want to play in the water you must always ask Dad or me before you go. We must come with you. Always. Do you understand that Harry?” Gheorghe spoke slowly and clearly. 

Harry nodded. “Always water with Papa and Dad.”

“Yes. Good boy. Always. You never leave us and go in water alone. Never. You ask first.”

Harry smiled. “I play in water now?”

Gheorghe pecked a kiss to Harry’s forehead, which tasted like coconut sunscreen. “Of course.”

Johnny watched as his husband and son entered the pool. He knew it was inappropriate to mentally undress Gheorghe while he was playing with their son but wandering around in only a pair of swimming shorts was doing things to Johnny. He distracted himself by setting out their towels and some toys for Harry. He was half tempted to ring home and check on his Nan and David but thought better of it. Deirdre would only give him an earful if she thought he was calling to check up on her. He’d wait until later with the pretence of filling her in on Harry’s first day on his first ever holiday. 

 

The metal bed frame squeaked with every thrust Gheorghe made into Johnny’s beautiful, sun-warmed body. It wasn’t very late in the evening but after travelling, spending most of the day in the pool under the hot sun and then having a buffet supper the family had gone back to their room for the night. Harry was already flat out asleep in his travel bed in the living room area and had been for a couple of hours. The two men sat out on the balcony as the sun set on the horizon and had a couple of beers, talking quietly so they didn’t wake their boy. Then they headed to their own bedroom and stripped out of their shorts and lay down naked together. Johnny made his intentions clear. He wanted his husband to fuck him and Gheorghe would never deny him what he wanted. Gheorghe kept his movements steady and purposeful, thrusting hard and deep but also leaving Johnny in no doubt how much he was loved. The squeaks got faster as their end approached and within a few seconds of each other both had climaxed. It was a perfect end to a perfect day. They lay side by side in the bed while they caught their breath. Gheorghe reached for Johnny’s hand and held it against his racing heart. 

“Thanks, love.” He mumbled. 

Gheorghe scoffed. “You do not need to thank me for sex, John.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and prodded his husband in the ribs. “I meant fer today. All o’it really. Persuading me to come. We needed the break. I’m glad I listened to you.”

Gheorghe’s gaze was soft in the dim light of the room. “Harry has had a wonderful first day. We have a whole week to enjoy.”

“Aye. Wonder if Nan’d want to come next year. We might need the extra hands.” Johnny mused aloud. 

Gheorghe chuckled and closed his eyes. “We will see what next year brings.”

 

On the fourth day of their holiday Johnny found himself with an hour to himself while Gheorghe took Harry to the kids club. They had decided after day two to divide and conquer the intensity of the frenetic kids club. Only one man needed to deal with a room full of screaming kids in a day and the other got a chance to have an hour of silence to recharge their batteries. Johnny took himself off to the hotel bar and ordered a fancy coffee. One that came in a tiny cup but was ten times the strength of a normal cuppa back home with a tiny biscuit on the side of the saucer. For a full hour he watched the world go by and enjoyed the heat in the air and the feeling of utter contentment in his heart. His quiet reverie was over when the table nearest to him was taken by two young women, probably in their mid-twenties, who could be models for whatever fashion brand was big news these days. He didn’t set out to listen in on their conversation but when it became very clear after a couple of minutes that they were drooling over Gheorghe he couldn’t help himself. The way they described his man was exactly how he saw him. Tall, strong, gorgeous, eyes to get lost in, chest hair that you wanted to tickle your face while you hugged, a beard that you wanted to graze against the sensitive skin on your inner thighs. Johnny knew if the girls were aware he was straining to hear every word they would be mortified but at least he agreed with every sentiment. 

“His wife is so lucky.” The redhead cooed. 

Johnny smirked at that comment. Technically _he_ was the closest thing Gheorghe had to a wife and he certainly knew his luck was off the charts. 

“I haven’t seen him with a wife...”

“He’s wearing a wedding ring. She must be around here somewhere. He’s so adorable with his baby.”

“Ugh so lucky.”

Johnny was fighting not to laugh out loud and glanced at his watch. It was time to meet Gheorghe and Harry for a bite to eat and then they were heading to the beach for the afternoon. He rose from the table and smiled at the girls as he passed them, hearing the blonde murmur under her breath. “He’s cute too.”

 

“What are you laughing at?” Gheorghe grinned and passed Harry over to his Dad. 

“You’ve got a fan club. Two girls in there.” He tilted his head to the hotel bar. 

“Oh?” Gheorghe’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Aye. Very detailed conversation about what they wanna do to yer. Or have you do to them. Got me a bit hot and bothered like.” Johnny smirked teasingly. 

Gheorghe puffed out his chest. “It is nice to hear I still attract, yes?”

Johnny leaned in and kissed his husband briefly but fiercely. “Oh you definitely still attract.”

Harry giggled from his perch on Johnny’s hip. “Dad kiss Papa! Dad love Papa!”

“I do, little man. I really do.” Johnny beamed down at his son. 

 

Harry absolutely loved the beach. The only thing missing to make the whole experience complete for him was his Marmar. And maybe a handful of cows roaming around on the sand. He raced around with his bucket and spade, giggling and shrieking excitedly. The two men sat on their beach towels and watched him play with endless energy. Every now and then they would take the bucket to the shore and fill it up with water to take back to the castle Harry was building. He was in awe of everything around him and it made Johnny’s heart ache slightly for the childhood experiences he didn’t get to have when he was younger. Money was tight and his mother leaving meant all the time and energy went into keeping the farm going. He definitely never got a week in Spain with his parents. Johnny didn’t want to spoil Harry and turn him into a brat but he was going to make sure he got the stuff Johnny missed out on. 

“You are thinking hard.” Gheorghe murmured and reached out to run his hand down Johnny’s bare chest, coming to rest on the flat and toned stomach that had caught a bit of colour in the sunshine. The sun catching the ring on Gheorghe’s finger sent a tingle through Johnny’s body and he turned his head, smiling at his husband. 

“Thinkin’ about how I never got to do this as a bairn...how I want my bairn to have it all.”

Gheorghe smiled back at the sentimentality in Johnny’s words. “Yes. For me too.”

Harry was beginning to tire and clambered up onto Johnny’s torso, snuggling his head under Johnny’s chin. 

“Nap time Dad.” He mumbled sleepily and Johnny chuckled as he rearranged himself to get comfortable. 

“Alright, little man.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head. 

“Papa kiss.” Harry demanded with one eye open and looking at Gheorghe. 

The darker man laughed and leaned over to kiss Harry on the face. “Te iubesc.”

“Te iubesc.” Harry replied and closed his eyes. 

Johnny closed his eyes when he felt Gheorghe’s hand resting on his ribs, securing Harry against him. Maybe he never thought this day would ever happen. One where he could relax with his own family, one that he made for himself, miles away from home knowing that everything was fine back on the farm and everything was more than fine with his boys. They needed this break. They needed to reset and take a breath before life’s changes overwhelmed them again. They needed this time with Harry. He dozed in the glorious sunshine with his boys like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

It was their last day in the resort and the men decided on a day at the pool. Harry was gleefully splashing in the shallow end under Gheorghe’s watchful eye while Johnny sourced them some snacks from the hotel bar. When he came back with a plate of French fries and some sandwiches he found Gheorghe chatting to one of the girls from the hotel bar that he’d overheard. He smirked when he saw Gheorghe splashing Harry and smiling as the girl cooed over them both. Gheorghe had no idea when people were flirting with him. He just assumed people were being nice. Johnny set the food down on the table beside their loungers and casually approached the pool, sitting on the edge and dangling his legs in the warm water. He could hear the girl now he was closer. She was the redhead that had talked very graphically to her friend a few days earlier about what she would like Gheorghe to do to her back in her hotel room. It involved hair-pulling and tough doggy-style sex, which was a bit of a coincidence since it was Johnny that liked to take Gheorghe from behind and twist his long fingers in Gheorghe’s thick curls until it was almost painful. Gheorghe loved it when Johnny got a little rough in the bedroom. Now, however, the girl talking to Gheorghe was all sweetness and delight as she talked about how adorable Harry was in his inflatable dinosaur ring. 

“Dad! Dad! Swim Dad!” Harry yelled over when he spotted Johnny sitting nearby. 

The girl giggled and squeezed Gheorghe’s bicep. “He is so cute! He wants you to swim with him!”

Gheorghe shook his head, his eyes meeting Johnny’s for a split second. “No. I am not Dad. I am Papa. He is asking for his Dad to swim.”

The girl’s eyes followed their Gheorghe was pointing and came to rest on Johnny, who was smiling shyly. He waved at Harry to acknowledge him. 

“Dad here.” Harry grinned up at Gheorghe. 

“I know. I see him.” Gheorghe replied and tickled Harry under the chin. 

“Oh!” The redheaded girl gasped in realisation. “Ohh...”

Johnny slipped into the water and approached them. He stroked the wet strands of hair back from Harry’s forehead. 

“This is my husband, John.” Gheorghe introduced the girl. 

“Hi. I’m Emma.” She waved. 

“Alright?” Johnny smiled softly. 

“Emma is telling me tonight is the last night she is here too.”

“Oh aye? Bin here a week?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Flying back to Manchester tomorrow morning. Well I should let you two get on with your last day...”

“Have a good day.” Johnny nodded and Gheorghe bid her farewell too. 

When she was gone Gheorghe returned his attention to splashing Harry around. 

“She seemed nice.” Johnny remarked. 

“Hmm. A little too...touching...” 

Johnny giggled. “Aye. She was one of them from the other morning who was telling her mate she wanted you to wreck her from behind. That’s a direct quote an all!”

Gheorghe blushed deeply and he gasped. “Oh my God!”

“I know. Least now she knows _you’re_ the one who’s more likely to get wrecked from behind eh?” Johnny chuckled with a cockiness he’d only developed over the last few years. 

“Oh my _God_!” Gheorghe repeated in disbelief. 

 

Johnny let the family into the house late in the evening when they returned and felt the familiar tug of home in the pit of his stomach. Harry was asleep on Gheorghe’s shoulder so his first stop was to put him in his cot and let him rest. Deirdre appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling sleepily. 

“You have a good time then?”

Johnny’s smile lit up the room and he embraced his Nan in a hug. “Brilliant. All well here?”

Deirdre nodded. “Aye. He’s passed the test. Done a crackin’ job. He’ll tek the job on I reckon.”

Johnny moved to make some tea and Deirdre got a good look at Gheorghe. “Bloody ‘eck lad! You don’t half go darker in the sun!”

Gheorghe chuckled. “Yes. Harry is the same. The Eastern European genetics.”

“And you look like you’ve got a bit o’colour.” She remarked to Johnny. 

“Once I got past the lobster stage, aye.”

“Go on, get yerselves away to bed. Big day tomorrow.” She told the men. 

Johnny and Gheorghe’s eyes met and gentle smiles lifted their tired expressions. 

“Yes. Big day.” Gheorghe agreed dreamily. 

 

Harry slept late on their first day home and his parents didn’t want to wake him. It did mean that he missed the main event that they had waited months to come. Cate pulled up outside the farmhouse at 9 in the morning, as planned, and met the two men in their front garden. 

“Hello lads. Good holiday?” She beamed. 

“Perfect. Harry loved it. It were good to get away wi’him...before he’s got to share us, like.” Johnny replied happily. 

“Glad to hear it. Well...you ready?”

Gheorghe grinned. “Ready.”

Cate turned away and when she returned she was cradling the tiniest baby either man had ever seen in their lives. 

“Here we go.” She stepped closer. “He’s all yours.”

Johnny bit his lip as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. Gheorghe was right beside him when they met their new baby for the first time, not knowing if it would be a boy or a girl. The baby was only three days old, arriving as scheduled while the family were on holiday. They arrived home the night before knowing this was the start of the next chapter of their lives. 

“Another boy.” Gheorghe grinned happily. 

“Yep.” Cate handed the baby over to Gheorghe carefully. “This time you get to pick his name.”

Johnny met Gheorghe’s gaze and smiled. They’d already picked out a name for each gender. 

“Adam Ionescu Saxby.” Johnny murmured as he stroked his fingertip down the baby’s cheek. The little one was sleeping soundly. 

“Adam. That’s wonderful!” Cate cheered and picked up the huge bag that came with all babies. “Come on...I need a cuppa and a taste of that new cheese you promised me.”

 

Once inside the house Deirdre was just getting off the phone to David Archer, who had excitedly accepted the offer of a part time job on the farm. The adjustments made to the farm and the income the men got for adopting children from the care system meant they were able to afford to pay someone to work a few hours while they raised their family. He would start the following Monday. It was all falling into place. Just as the brew was ready Harry could be heard squawking for his parents so Deirdre went to fetch him. Cate showered him with hugs and kisses and listened to him ramble about his holiday. 

“Dad swim Papa sand castle Papa chase Dad fall over sand.” Harry threw a bunch of words together that just about made a sentence. Cate was blown away by the level of his vocabulary and the way he used it. 

“Harry...we’ve got someone you need to meet.” Johnny spoke softly. 

This was the moment that had plagued Johnny and Gheorghe when they were planning to expand their family. How Harry reacted to the new arrival worried them but Deirdre told them in no uncertain terms that he would get used to it and grow up with the strong bond a brother should have. Besides, she’d added, billions of people around the world have a second child so nothing should stop them. 

Johnny pulled Harry into his arms while Gheorghe crouched down next to them with the baby still sleeping in his arms. 

“Baby.” Harry grinned toothily. 

“Aye, little man. It’s your baby brother.”

“My baby.”

Unexpectedly, tears filled Johnny’s eyes and he nodded. “Your baby.”

Gheorghe sniffed back his own emotion. “His name is Adam. Can you say Adam?”

Harry looked curiously at his Papa. “Adam?”

Gheorghe grinned broadly. “Yes. Well done!”

“Sleep Adam.” Harry reached out his little hand and pressed it gently on Adam’s forehead. “Sleepy baby Adam.”

A tear rolled down Gheorghe’s face and got lost in his stubble. Everything he ever wanted was right in front of him and it made his whole body vibrate with happiness. 

 

Adam woke for a night feed on the first night at 1 in the morning. Gheorghe picked him out of his basket and brought him into the bed. Johnny rested his head against Gheorghe’s shoulder and gazed sleepily at their baby guzzling his bottle. 

“He’s so beautiful.” 

Gheorghe hummed his agreement. “He will look like you...blond hair and blue eyes.”

Time passed in silence as Adam took his fill and was gently winded. He fell asleep again almost immediately so Gheorghe placed him gently back in his basket. 

“You know...” Johnny welcomed him back into his arms. “I didn’t know I could be this happy.”

Gheorghe yawned and nuzzled into Johnny’s warm skin. “It is a beautiful feeling. To know my sons are sleeping peacefully in their beds while I am here in your arms. It is amazing.”

Johnny closed his eyes and stroked his hand down Gheorghe’s back. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
